Aftermath
by bluebird24
Summary: After that terrifying night, things in the Sawyer household change, for the better: Larry comes home. Hints of LP.
1. Chapter 1

After seeing the preview for _I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness,_ I started to write this little fic (great episode, btw - Hilarie and Matt did a fantastic job). It takes place after that terrifying night -small spoilers if you haven't seen the episode yet!! leave a review, please.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything OTH related

* * *

The choice of distraction was _The Princess Bride, _the second movie of the night for Peyton and Lucas. Distractions were just about the only thing keeping Peyton sane for the past week and a half. Although they never completely erased that horrific night, she was thankful Lucas was at least trying. 

"Luke?" her voice was soft and fragile.

"Yeah?" he replied through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Thank you,"

He quickly swallowed and looked at her, "For what?"

"For everything - fixing the window, staying with me every night…saving me from…"

"You don't have to thank me, Peyton. Plus I had a little help from your real brother,"

"God, I feel like such a girl," she laughed pathetically at herself, "I can't even stay in my own house at night,"

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. A lot happened in this house. It's normal to feel this way. Besides, I should be thanking you…it's a little too dark outside to walk home alone," Lucas pretended to shiver at the thought.

"Oh, stop," she laughed. "You're such a girl,"

Peyton's attention wandered back to the movie. Lucas was glad that the movie was letting Peyton escape her distressful world, even if it was only for an hour and a half at a time. He hated him for what that psycho had put her through. He took advantage of her vulnerability. He stalked her. He even had the sick nerve of terrorizing her in her own house. Lucas never hated someone so much.

Trust. She didn't have much of that to give, but she learned how to because Ellie taught her that. Unfortunately the first person she decided to let in without hesitation turned out to be an obsessed impostor. But it wasn't her fault. He had them all fooled, at first. Lucky for all of them, especially Peyton, he slipped. And there he was again – not Nathan, not Mouth, not even her father, but Lucas – coming to her rescue.

Lucas looked over at her. Just before Westley and Buttercup could live happily ever after, Peyton nodded off. That was Lucas's cue to carry her up to her room. There was no hint or reminder of the vandalism that creep did. Lucas had spent hours tearing down the pictures. Although the pictures of Peyton were beautiful, they belonged to him. But Peyton didn't belong to him. She never did.

It took Lucas an entire afternoon to get rid of every little trace of him because Lucas didn't want Peyton to come home to be reminded of that night. It took another day for Lucas and Derek, her real brother, to fix the window. The day after that, Peyton was ready to move back home. Of course it terrified her that he was still out there, but she wasn't going to let him take over her thoughts or her life. Nobody wanted to let her move back home alone either. They all agreed that she was safer staying at Karen's house, but Peyton was stubborn.

Gently he laid her down on her bed. As he started to tuck her in, she opened her eyes.

"Stay with me," she tiredly whispered.

"I am," he reminded her, "I'm not going anywhere," It was one of the two conditions Karen made her promise if she were to move back home - Lucas was to stay with her until her father returned home.

"No, I mean in my bed," Peyton sat up. "Luke come on, you've been staying here for the past week and half – that floor must be hell on your back. And it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before,"

That was Karen's second condition – the two teens could not sleep in the same bed.

"The floor is just fine. Peyton. We promised my mom, remember? Besides what would your dad say if he came home in the middle of the night?"

Peyton sadly shook her head, "My dad's not coming home,"

"He is, Peyt. Once the hurricane in Florida lets up, which could be any minute now, he'll be here," he reassured her doubts. "Now get back to sleep,"

"Lucas…" she whined.

"Peyton," he said sternly, "Bed. Now,"

"You sound like a parent," Peyton mumbled as she laid back down and let him tuck her back in.

"Goodnight, Peyton," said Lucas as he got comfortable in his sleeping bag on the floor.

"Night, Luke,"

The hardwood floor was hell on Lucas's back. The first few nights weren't so bad, but after a week, it started to take a toll. He grimaced in pain as he tried to sit up with his stiff back. Slowly and quietly, he got up and stretched a bit. Lucas took a peek at Peyton who was still sleeping peacefully. It had taken a couple of days for Peyton to sleep through the night. Content that she would sleep through another night, Lucas headed towards the bathroom. He was halfway there when he heard a noise coming from downstairs.

Lucas froze. He listened carefully, hoping that it was just his imagination. It wasn't. He heard a door close. It had to be the front door. Someone had just entered the house. Listening to the footsteps, Lucas knew they were too heavy to be his mother's. Lucas went back to the bed, but instead of waking her up, he quickly picked up the baseball bat that they kept between her bed and his. He stood beside the bedroom door, out of view, and waited with the baseball bat in swinging position.

The heavy footsteps came up the stairs. The floor boards seemed to creak louder the closer the intruder got to the room. Lucas's heart quickened as did his breathing. His palms were sweaty. He was scared, but ready to protect Peyton.

The intruder appeared at the doorway. He stood there for a few seconds and just stared at the sleeping blonde in her bed. He was about the step forward but someone jumped out in his path. A bat, inches from his face, threatened him. He had no choice but to stumble back into the dimly lit hallway, lighting his familiar face up.

"Mr. Sawyer?" Lucas slowly lowered the bat and let out a sigh of relief.

"Trade the rake for a bat now, rake boy?" Larry glared at the younger man who scared the day lights out of him.

"Sorry," Lucas scratched his head, "I um…I totally slept on the floor,"

Larry's face softened. He trusted Lucas, after all, he did save his daughter, twice in a span of three months. Where Lucas slept didn't matter to him at the moment. Larry's main concern was Peyton.

"How is she?" he knelt down at his daughter's bedside. Tears formed in his eyes at the thought of losing the one thing he had left in this cruel world.

"She's fine now. She's sleeping through the night now,"

"I don't think I would ever forgive myself if something happened to her. Thank you, Lucas. You don't know how grateful I am to you…"

"I'm just glad she's safe now. Look, I'm gonna let you have some time alone…but I would like to talk to you, sir,"

Larry didn't look away from Peyton. He only nodded and Lucas left the room.

Larry took a sip of his coffee and waited for Lucas to say something. Ever since Larry sat down across from Lucas at the kitchen table, Lucas didn't say a word, nor did he look at him.

"So, Lucas. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I just don't get it, you know. After all Peyton's been through, she didn't deserve to go through this. Nobody does,"

"I know, Luke…" Larry started to say.

Lucas shook his head. For the first time since that violent night, Lucas was finally getting all of his feelings out. He wasn't able to before because he wanted to be strong for Peyton. He wanted her to be able to lean on him and count on him and he couldn't do that if he let his feelings get to him. It wasn't anger that he was haunting him. It wasn't hate that consumed him either. It's was fear. Every word Lucas had said to Larry stemmed from fear - a fear of losing Peyton.

"No," Lucas looked Larry in the eye for the first time, "You don't know. You don't know how scared she was. You didn't see him…he tried to…" Lucas choked back his tears at the thought. "You don't know how scared I was…how scared I still am, knowing he's still out there. You know, I can't even sleep at night because I wander - what if I didn't get to her in time? What if…"

"Lucas, look at me," Larry stared at Lucas, "You got to her in time. Peyton is upstairs, safe because of you. She's alive and safe…"

"Yeah, but what about you?" Lucas's emotions were getting the best of him and perhaps, rightfully so.

"Lucas," he guiltily sighed.

"I get that you weren't able to protect her from getting shot. No one could have, but this…you should have been home. You're her father, Mr. Sawyer. You are supposed to be home. You are supposed to be home to protect her!"

"Don't you think I know that Lucas? And I sure as hell don't need a seventeen year old boy telling me how careless of a father I've been. I am not a perfect father and I am sorry. I know Peyton deserves better,"

"Yeah, she does. So what are you going to do about it? Be home for a few weeks and then go back off to sea for who knows how long?"

"Lucas, I know you saved my little girl, twice, and you've been through a lot, but you are stepping over the line,"

"Maybe I am. But what's it going to take to make you see that Peyton needs you in her life. She always has. She just never admitted it because she knows how much you love your job. Peyton needs her father more than…"

Larry was cut of by a hair-raising shriek coming from upstairs.

"LUCAS!" Peyton screamed. "LUCAS!"

Both men jumped up and ran out of the room. Lucas was first up the stairs, climbing two steps at a time, "Peyton," he called out.

"Lucas," She emerged from her room, her face stained with tears. When she finally spotted him, an overwhelming feeling of relief surged through her body as she ran down the hall into his arms. "I had another dream and when I woke up. You weren't there. I got scared, Luke. I thought he…"

"Shh…don't be scared," he held her closer to him, "I'm right here," He leaned back and made her look up at him. He cupped her face and wiped her scared tears with the pads of his thumbs, "I'm always here for you, remember that,"

Peyton nodded before burying her face back into his chest. She hadn't yet seen her father who was standing a few feet away from Lucas. Larry's heart broke. He had never seen his daughter so scared or so vulnerable before. Peyton had always been a strong girl. She hardly ever cried or was scared of anything. Right then and there he knew that no matter how much he loved his job, he loved his daughter more.

"Hey, and you know who else is here for you?" Lucas said to her.

Peyton looked up at Lucas and then over his shoulder and smiled when she saw her father.

* * *

It was a big night for the seniors of Tree Hill High but also a worrisome night for the fathers of Tree Hill. It was prom night. But it wasn't the actual prom that worried the fathers who had daughters attending one of the biggest nights of senior year. It was what happened afterwards. 

Larry answered the door to find Lucas dressed in a black tux. Lucas was perhaps the only boy in Tree Hill he could trust his daughter with, but that trust didn't matter that night. Lucas was still a teenage boy, taking his daughter to the prom and to the after party.

"Lucas," Larry mumbled and let him in the house.

"Evening, sir," Lucas smiled.

Larry closed the front door and took a quick glance at the stairs. Peyton wasn't ready yet, which meant Larry still had a little time to have a quick chat with Lucas. He patted Lucas on the shoulder. Lucas knew it wasn't a friendly pat, but more of fatherly, protective gesture.

"So, Lucas, tell me. What exactly are you intentions tonight?"

"Huh?" Lucas nervously gulped.

"Oh, I mean, what exactly do you have planned for you two young love birds?" Larry grinned. It wasn't often that he got Lucas to squirm and he was enjoying every second of it.

"Well, sir…the limo is going to take us to the prom,"

"Directly to the prom," Larry said in a tone that wasn't a question, but more of an order.

Lucas nodded, "Directly,"

"Go on…"

"Then, um…over to Nathan's beach house for the party,"

"Where you will not take Peyton to any room alone where…"

"Ahem," Peyton cleared her throat at the top of the stairs to announce her presence. Both boys looked up and their jaws dropped at her beauty. Carefully and gracefully, Peyton came down the stairs.

"Wow. You look..." Lucas felt like he couldn't breathe.

"You look beautiful, honey," Larry offered his hand as she reached the bottom step.

"You're so beautiful, Peyt,"

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," she blushed.

Lucas leaned in for a quick kiss but a sudden flash of a bulb stopped him.

"Ok, pictures!" Larry excitedly announced.

Peyton groaned, "Daddy,"

"Hey, I'm the father here and if I want to embarrass you in front of your date by taking a thousand pictures, I will. Now stand beside your rake boy there and smile,"

After what seemed like the hundredth pose, Larry took the last photo. "Alright, well I think I've got enough. Have a good time, you two,"

"Wait," Lucas suddenly said, "Why don't I get a picture of the two of you first?"

Both Sawyers looked at Lucas with the same surprised face before smiling at how thoughtful Lucas was. Lucas came down the stairs and took the camera from Larry as he took his place beside Peyton.

"He's a good boy," Larry whispered in his daughter's ear.

"Yeah, he is," she smiled.

Lucas took a few pictures of the father and daughter before it was really time to go.

Larry watched from the doorway as Lucas opened the limousine's door for Peyton. "Curfew is still midnight!" Larry called out.

"What? Dad!" Peyton turned to protest, "It's prom night!"

"I know," Larry grinned and waved.

"Two," she yelled back.

"One…"

"One-thirty," she bargained.

"Not a second later,"

Peyton groaned loudly. As frustrated as she was with having her father home all the time, she was glad that he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had taken time for Peyton to heal. Physically and emotionally. She was always a strong and tough girl, an act maybe, but this time was different. This time she had people to lean on. A father, a brother, friends and Lucas. They all banded together to protect her and each other. As months passed by, Tree Hill felt safe again. Two months after that terrifying night, Lucas asked Peyton out. A month later, he asked her to prom. Things were definitely looking up for once in Peyton's life.

Although she was happy, she couldn't help being such a pessimist, but who could blame her with the life she had been dealt with. Still, she moved on with her life and just waited for it to all crumble again because it wasn't really over. Peyton knew that. He was still out there, wandering free on the streets. It was always in the back of her mind and it kept her looking over her shoulder, every once in a while in case he would be there. She never saw him. No one did.

"You know, we still have forty seconds before you have to go in," Lucas smirked as he looked at his watch.

"Well, what do you suggest we do to pass the time?" Peyton stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Twenty-five seconds later the lips of the two teens reluctantly pulled away from each other. They were both breathless.

"Curfew is almost up," he said sadly.

"Just a few more seconds," Peyton pouted.

"Tomorrow morning," He kissed her quickly on the lips, "I'll take you for breakfast and then we'll have the whole day to ourselves. How's that sound?"

"Perfect," she kissed him one last time.

"Now get in there before you get grounded and I can't kiss you for a week,"

"Goodnight, Luke,"

"Night, Peyton,"

Peyton closed the door behind her without a second to spare. She leaned back on the door, still breathless. Even though she and Lucas had to leave the after party earlier than any other couple, they still ended up having one the best nights of their teenage lives, only to find it unexpectedly end in horror.

A voice called out from the living room. "My girl is always on time. Did you have fun, Peyton?"

Peyton jumped at the sound of the voice. Then her body froze against the door. She hadn't heard that voice for three months but she never forgot it. Paralyzing fear crept up her spine. Suddenly he appeared.

"Hi Peyton," Derek, her psychotic internet stalker, smiled. "That dress looks stunning on you,"

Peyton's instincts told her to open the door and run. Maybe Lucas was still outside. But what about her father? Was he still in the house? She couldn't leave him if he was still there.

She struggled to find her voice, "Wh…where's my dad?"

His demeanor was eerily calm."Oh, he's in the living room. We were just having a nice little chat. Why don't you join us?"

She needed help. Peyton couldn't fight him on her own. Her hand fumbled for the door handle.

"Oh, don't do that, Peyton. You don't want to open that door," he stepped forward.

She wanted to get as far away from him as possible, but she couldn't. Her back was already against the door. Peyton was trapped.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Peyton. I just want to talk. I never meant to hurt you before. I never would. I just wanted the chance for you to get to know me. I love you, Peyton,"

Her big eyes looked at his hand that was extended for her. There was no way she was going to let him touch her, but her body was still frozen in shock, "Dad! Daddy!" she called out.

A mumbling sound came from the living room. Peyton looked at Derek who had that innocent look on his face – the same one that he had on when she met him in the café for the first time. She forced her legs to move and ran past Derek and into the living room.

Larry was tied up and gagged. His good eye opened wide when he saw his daughter run into the room, the other eye was swollen shut.

"Daddy," tears spilled from her eyes as she removed the tie that kept Larry quiet, "Your eye…"

"Peyton, go. Get out of here,"

"NO, I'm not leaving you here alone," Peyton pulled and tried to free her dad from the plastic ties that kept him from moving but plastic was too strong and wouldn't budge.

"Just go and get help," he pleaded.

"Help for what?" Derek said as he stood behind Peyton. "You know you're gonna need a knife to cut those off,"

Peyton spun around and protectively got in front of her dad. Her naïve instincts got the best of her. "Leave us alone!" she yelled. "Get out of my house, you sick freak!"

It was only then did she see the hunters knife in one of Derek's hand and more plastic ties in the other.

* * *

Lucas smiled to himself as he got into the limo. He blissfully reflected on the night, from the moment he first saw Peyton come down the stairs to the moment he watched her safely enter her house. Prom night was perfect. No one could have asked for a better night.

As the limo began to pull away from the Sawyer's curb, Lucas looked back at the house one last time. He blinked several times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. They weren't. Standing the middle of the Sawyer's living room was Psycho Derek.

"Stop the car!" Lucas yelled from the back of the limo as he opened the door. Abruptly the car stopped, still in clear view of the house. Lucas ran out.

"Hey," the driver said as he got out of the car, "What's going on?"

Lucas stopped and looked back at the confused chauffer. He ran back to him and took out his cell phone, "I need your help. Call Detective Wilcox and tell him the stalker is in Peyton's house. Got it?"

The chauffer barely nodded as Lucas shoved the phone into his hands. He looked at the cell phone and then back to Lucas who was running towards the house. "Detective, stalker, Peyton…what?"

Lucas didn't know exactly what he was going to do, but he knew he had to do something, even if it meant stalling Derek until the police arrived. Lucas crept through the bushes and peered through the living room window. Peyton and Larry's scared faces were in clear view but Derek was no where in sight. Lucas tried to get a better look into the room but the only thing he saw next was darkness.

* * *

Lucas groggily groaned when he came to. The back of his head was throbbing in pain. His eyes slowly opened. It took a few second for the blurred vision to clear and when it did, he saw that he was seated in the Sawyer's dining room. Across from him sat a scared Peyton. She was gagged. Her face was stained with black mascara and tears. Immediately Lucas tried to get up to go to her, but he couldn't. He was tied to the chair. Lucas struggled to get free.

Larry, who was also gagged, sat beside Lucas. He mumbled incoherently to get Lucas to stop struggling. Derek glared at Lucas from the side of the room. He had kept an eye on the limo from the living room window and saw Lucas come back. "You should have left, Lucas,"

"Let her go," Lucas threatened.

Derek laughed, "You'd love that wouldn't you? To pretend that you're Peyton's hero again," Derek made his way over to the table and stood behind Peyton. The hunters knife was still in his right hand. "You're not a hero, Luke. You're a phony. I see right through you. And I'm going to tell her everything,"

Derek put the knife down and kneeled beside Peyton. He looked at her as gently and as sincerely as he could, "Everything is Lucas's fault. He told you nothing but lies about me so that you would turn against me. His plan was to make me look like a bad guy so he could pretend to rescue you so that you would fall in love with him. And it would have worked, but I've been watching out for you Peyton. I've always been watching you. And all I saw was him holding you and kissing you…That should have been me, Peyton. Not Lucas. He doesn't care about you. He just took you away from me. But don't worry. You don't have to be scared anymore. I'm here now,"

Derek reached out to wipe a tear away but she cringed and turned her head away. His eyes became sad at the thought of making Peyton fear him.

"Don't touch her," Lucas yelled and struggled to get free again.

It was Lucas's fault. Derek glared at Lucas. Derek picked up the hunting knife and lunged across the table. The knife stopped only millimeters from Lucas's face. "You did this! You made her scared of me!"

The menu screen was difficult for the chauffer to follow. He hated technology and if he wasn't flustered enough already, he had to deal with an unfamiliar cell phone which only frustrated him anymore. He couldn't figure out how to access Lucas's phone book.

"Aw, screw it," He mumbled. His shaking finger pressed zero and then the send button. That much he knew.

When the line connected, the chauffer spoke, "Operator? I need Detective Wilcox from the Tree Hill police station. It's an emergency,"

Peyton tried to scream through her gag. She wanted to keep Derek's attention on her. She had to believe that Derek wouldn't hurt her. Derek looked back at her. He smiled. He became drawn to her and went back to her. Gently he removed her gag.

Peyton took deep breaths to calm her nerves. If they were going to get out of this alive and unhurt, she had to remain strong. "I believe you, Derek,"

"You do?'

Peyton nodded.

"I knew you would," he sounded relieved. "Will you come away with me?"

The question nearly threw her but she didn't waver. "Yes," she said quietly.

"Peyton," Lucas warned.

"Shut up, Lucas," responded Peyton, which seemed to please Derek.

"But before we can go, Derek…"

"Josh. My real name is Josh,"

"OK...um. Josh, before we go you have to let them go,"

"No," He frowned at her. "You're just trying to trick me,"

"What? No. Please, Josh. Just let them go and I'll with you,"

"Promise?"

"I…yes. I promise,"

Josh thought for a moment. "Ok. But only one can go. Only one can go safely, Peyton. You don't need the both of them in your life. You have me too, remember? Aren't I enough for you?"

"Yes, you are," she lied. Peyton felt sick, "But I'm not going to pick. Don't make me pick, Josh. Please," she pleaded.

Josh shrugged, "Then you don't have to," A grin crossed his face, "We'll let our little phony hero decide,"

Josh stood up and walked around the table. He stood behind the two men. Peyton watched helplessly. "Josh, don't. Please,"

He didn't seem to hear her. He leaned over and spoke into Lucas's ear. "Now who will you pick to go free? Peyton's dad who she loves dearly or you?"

Lucas refused to answer. He just glared back at Josh.

"You know, if you really love Peyton, you'd let her father go…just my opinion, hero," Josh said.

He had to keep stalling. The police should have been there minutes ago. Lucas prayed that the chauffer didn't get scared and drive off. He cursed himself for not making the call himself.

* * *

All of the flashing blue and red lights were turned off as they turned onto the Sawyer's street. Four marked police cruisers followed the black unmarked car and stopped two houses away from the Sawyer's resident. Detective Wilcox stepped out of his car and ran across the lawn, motioning for his men to surround the house quietly and undetected.

As the men waited in their positions, Detective Wilcox and two of his men peered through the windows of the house. They spotted four people in the dining room. Three of them were tied down, while one paced freely back and forth. Just then, Lucas caught a glimpse outside the window. He felt relieved to know that help was there.

Detective Wilcox quietly radioed to his other men to relocate their positions towards the west side of the house. He then instructed the two men who were with him to keep an eye on the room and shoot only if necessary. The detective then ran towards the back of the house just as Josh held the knife to one of his victim's throat.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Lucas?"

"No, Josh, please don't!" Peyton cried.

"Stay out of this, Peyton. This is Lucas's choice, remember?"

Larry continued to mumble through his gag. This time it was him who was trying to struggle free. Lucas breathing became rapid but he remained calm.

"I'm sorry, Peyton," Derek said. Lucas's body tightened as he felt the cool blade on his skin. Lucas winced and tried to move away from the sharp edge.

At one last attempt Peyton screamed, "If you do it, I'll hate you, Josh,"

"NO! You can't. We are meant to be, don't you see that?" Josh looked darkly at Peyton, then down at Lucas. "Peyton, do you love him? Or do you love me?" For the first time that night he pointed the knife at Peyton, "Answer me!" Josh walked away from Lucas and started towards Peyton.

As he rounded the table, Josh was now out of striking distance of his victims. Detective Wilcox seized the opportunity to let his presence known.

"Don't move!" he bellowed with his gun fixed on the suspect.

Everyone froze in the room. Josh suddenly became scared. He didn't know what was going on or who called the cops. His plan was ruined. He was no longer in control.

"Put the weapon down," Wilcox demanded.

He peeled his eyes away from the gun and looked at Peyton one last time, "I love you, Peyton,"

Before anyone could react, Josh ran out of the room. He headed straight for the front door and ran out of the house. Suddenly two gun shots went off. Peyton jumped twice and cried in horror. Detective Wilcox turned on his walkie talkie. Peyton, Larry and Lucas sat quiet as they listened to the walkie.

"Suspect shot," a voice crackled through the speaker. "Call for bus…there's no pulse. Suspect is dead,"

It was finally over.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so I said this was gonna be two chapters long, but it's gonna be three now : D. Originally the idea of this fic was to kinda focus on the relationships formed/reconnected (basically a lot of fluff) b/n Peyton with her dad, Lucas and the real Derek, but that would have been too boring ;) So I added some drama. hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
